


Aoba in Wonderland

by Destroyminds



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroyminds/pseuds/Destroyminds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I had a world of my own everything would be nonce's, nothing would be what it is and everything would be what it isn't"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aoba in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story published on here ^^  
> Also I know my writing will have a few mistake and grammar stuff, just so you know I'm Dyslexic so that why, but I will try my hardest to make it a well written as I can ^^
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!

_**8 years before** _

__

"Tae-san you realise that Nine and Haruka leaving that you'll have to take care of Aoba all one you own, with your work and everything he will be alone most of the time"   Koujaku's mother looked at Tae while drinking her tea but also she could feel the tension in the air but also the heartbreak of losing people that they loved, from when Toue had taken over the island anyone who's travel's to the out side and wishes to get back are not aloud to enter even f they were raised there,.

 

"I know this...but I will have to trust him to take care of himself…" Tae looked down at her tea but then she herd someone coming down the stairs when both the of the woman looked at the door they saw Aoba rubbing his eye's and crying slightly, He walked over to Tae and hugged her while she was sitting down. Tae laughed and picked him up and whipped his tears away.

 

"Aoba what's wrong? Is Koujaku still asleep" Tea asked the young boy as he stoped crying but still held onto her tightly just like he would if he though she was leaving him just like his parents did.

 

"Y….Yes he's still asleep but I had another nightmare, the red king threw me into a cage and I was scared and alone...I don't want to be alone" Aoba voice was shaken from when he was crying but when he looked up at his granny he could feel his heart rate slowing down to it's normal level, while he stayed close to her he felt his eyes slowly growing heavier and he started to fall back asleep but before he did he herd his granny tell him something before he fell back asleep.

 

"Just imagine the Cheshire cat smiling at you"

 

_**Present** _

__

Aoba had been working all morning without a brake, he didn't mind when Hang-san left him alone it the shop but he hatted it when the three brats came in but for some reason they decided not to come and it worried him slightly. As he finished putting new item's on the shelf he herd the bell on the door ring and from that he knew someone had entered the shop, when he finished putting stuff up he turned to the door and smiled

 

"Welcome to Hebon Junk shop how may I...EH?!" Aoba's eyes widen when he saw the person….half rabbit thing in front of him, he took a few steps back and his eyes were wide, as the rabbit guy looked around he then look at the bluenett and he smirked, as he moved closer Aoba kept moving away from him but when he felt the counter bumped against  him he began shaking slightly.

 

"Your Sly aren't you?" The rabbit guy asked and from how close he was Aoba could see all the percings on his face and then blue haired male eyes widen when the name was said. He hadn't herd that name in years not since his accident but he was sure no one else knew about it, well beside his grandmother but she wouldn't tell anyone.

 

"How did you know that name...Oi!?" Aoba yelled out when he saw the rabbit thing walk away.

 

"Were late you need to hurry" The blond told him before he opened the door to somewhere that wasn't out side of the shop, when the bluenett tried to follow the blond he kept seeing sings suddenly appear around him.

 

"What the...WHA!" Aoba mumbled to himself before he screamed when he fell down threw the ground, while he was falling he kept sing images flashing around him but he didn't know where they were from but when he saw the ground he started screaming again but he slowed down and landed on the ground.

 

"W...Where am I?...Oi! Rabbit boy where are you going?!" Aoba yelled at the blond that was walking away from him.

 

"Were late you need to hurry up" Noiz mumbled and moved faster threw the maze.

 

"Oi Wait up!" Aoba kept running after him but didn't notice the maze's entrance closer up, he couldn't turn back now, he was starting his journey into madness. 


End file.
